second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kosciuszko
"Life created by hands of gods’ ignorant to life, moulded in their images; veneration of their work, strung to the hand still, in us all is clay... let us be shaped" '- A message written in the blood of his victim -' The Ripper of Curacao 24 years; 36 dead. Kosciuszko the 'creature of Curacao' is the most infamous and prolific serial killer known to the civilised world; no other killer matches his renown for he was the first and last great killer. A clinical serial killer, this man struck isolated individuals at their moments of weakness, he would dismember his still living victims and reveal his work to the public; a great display of his creations. In the early days of space colonisation this man thrived, the expanding network of the Commonwealth birthed insecure and inexperienced systems, the technology that would catch this man would take decades to be developed and longer still to be integrated. Authorities were little more than clean-up crews for the viscera & entrails he left in his wake; striking seemingly at random before disappearing again, years could pass between his killings' or maybe just a week. Such is the man's infamy; the date of all his killings, his birthday and date of death were scrubbed from the records so as to leave no day marked by his wrongdoings. Even to this day, no-one has matched his record; whilst there have been other serial killers, some of which even killed more than him, none killed as spectacularly as him. All his victims were an abstract art by the time he was done, all of them had been considered above the risk of murder. The first victim Jeslyn Caden, CEO of a grassroots service company making big leaps on its way to becoming the top market shareholder of Curacao, was late for a board meeting; not unusual, he was an errant and forgetful man. When he failed to show up at all his secretary called in at home, he found Jeslyn dead with lit candles protruding from his eyes, ears, mouth and shoulder sockets where his arms once were. Marshals found no signs of forced entry, all the entrances were locked and no-one was seen entering besides Jeslyn; post mortem revealed that the victim had been alive whilst his eyes and arms were removed, no drugs or other trauma was found... no struggle had occurred. A week into investigation found no leads, the case took a second dive into the depths of depravity when a picture was left outside a marshal station; the picture itself was a painting of a flight of stairs with what seemed to be a twisted image of a dog, whilst dark it was not particalary disturbing... until traces of Jeslyn's blood was found in the paints. Nothing came of the case, no murder was found and while the company was setback it did not collapse. The second, the third and the fourth Six months after the first, just as the leadings investigators were calling it quits, they themselves were murdered; an immaculate trap had been made out of their own cars, overnight the engines had been replaced with a machine purpose built with the machination of severing the both the car and the driver in two. The investigators were a married couple and both died in the same location, the killer took the upper half of one corspe, the lower half of the other. Again a week passed, instead of a painting this time though, the killer made a spectacle of the bodies; sown together and bones replaced with a robotic endoskeleton, the endoskeleton was corrupted with malware and made its movements erratic and janky. This horror corpse was let loose on the streets, the shock caused a panic and a fleeing pedestrian fell over a railing as the freak corpse approached, over the railing was a 60ft drop. Kosciuszko, the name scratched into the investigators destroyed cars, had claimed his forth victim. 6 Long Years After the walking corpse incident nought was seen of Kosciuszko, the marshals found no leads and public opinion was turbulent on the matter; as with all things and time however, the events faded from the forefront, without anything new to go on the matter entered 'cold-case' status. Stealing the Spotlight Kosciuszko himself had not disappeared though, he re-emerged 'spectacularly' with his unveiling of his latest work; six bankers, not yet even reported missing, were found dead upon a large stage. The bodies had been propped up into posses so as make them appear as if they were in a freeze frame of a performance, what's more the bodies were only discovered by an audience of 2000 people as the curtains opened, the entire show had been set up by the killer. With 10 victims to his name, the Kosciuszko case was made priority, psionic agents (relatively inexperienced and new in general) were assigned to the case as were several experienced marshals; the new team actually accomplished a small feat before drawing up dead ends, they found Kosciuszko's workshop with the killer in question still inside, Kosciuszko managed to escape with his identity still concealed though. Category:Characters